Death On Two Legs
by pulpfish
Summary: Sam and Dean go to San Francisco to investigate some mysterious deaths, blood, sweat, tears and hilarity ensue. But things aren’t what they seem and the boys uncover a plan over 5000 years in the making. whumpage, angst
1. Chapter 1

**Death On Two Legs**

Disclaimer: You guys aren't stupid, I do not own supernatural or any of its characters.

caution: contains sex, drugs, rock n roll, swearing, violence, and pretty much everything I live for, if you don't want to read about these things, you probably wont like this story, too bad for you, I'm not forcing anybody to read this, constructive criticism welcome.

A/N: Death on two legs is a brilliant song by the best band on the planet, and it really fits the mood of this story, listen to it! Awesome song!

Summary: Sam and Dean go to San Francisco to investigate some mysterious deaths, blood, sweat, tears and hilarity ensue. But things aren't what they seem and the boys uncover a plan over 5000 years in the making.

Chapter one-

Sam's eye lids grew heavy as he stared into the only source of light in the hotel room-the laptop. It was past 3 A.M, Dean was fast asleep, nursing his battle wounds from the nasty poltergeist they fought earlier that day, Sam was glad that job was over, but the glutton for punishment that he was, before even recovering from the last hunt, he was looking for another.

Sam groaned and held his right arm, that damn poltergeist threw him against fucking t.v, that bitch.

He occasionally browsed on the web for jobs on paranormal websites run by idiots who can't tell a striga from a tulpa. Currently he was on Sam thought, "I've reached a whole new low."

Just then an article caught his eye "5th mysterious death in San Francisco, CA". Sam clicked on the link and read the article.

"Tobias Evans is the 5th person to mysteriously drop dead in San Francisco. Evans, 32, suspiciously died Friday, autopsy confirms that he, along with the other 4 died of seizures."

Sam read this and began to wonder what made death by seizure so suspect, until he saw the autopsy photo's the poster evidently lifted from the coroner's office.

Mr. Evans's face was contorted in fear and pain, his eyes and mouth wide open, frozen in his last moment of living. Sam found another link to the autopsy photos of the other victims, all of their faces frozen in the same manner as Tobias Evans.

Sam looked as Dean's sleeping form, then at the clock, 4:02 A.M. He decided to tell Dean about their next gig after he recovered from his hangover in the morning; Sam turned off the computer and managed to get a full 6 hours sleep before waking up.

After he woke up, he took a quick shower and printed off the articles about the deaths and the autopsy photos, man, those gave him the heebie jeebies. He still had a good half hour until Dean would wake up, so he dug a little deeper into the lives of the victims, they were all vastly different people, gender, race, job, age, and nothing matched.

Dean stirred and moaned.

"Good morning, star shine" Sam said, and smiled.

Dean scowled at him "The earth says 'hello'" he grumbled.

"Want some coffee, little one?" Sam said with a slight laugh, he liked to tease dean with the fact that he had a 4 year head start on life and Sam still grew taller.

Dean just mumbled a little and nodded.

Sam left and within ten minutes returned with one black coffee and one of what Dean called, "his pussy brew". Dean was dressed and reading the articles.

"Whoa, that is some fucked up shit." Showing Sam a picture of the late Julia Smith, pale and terrified.

Sam walked over and handed Dean his coffee "Yeah, I know, it's almost like, they were scared to death."

TBC

please review! I'd like to know what I can improve on and such, but seriously, reviews would be fan-fucking-tastic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Death on Two Legs**

Disclaimer: You guys aren't stupid, I do not own supernatural or any of its characters.

caution: contains sex, drugs, rock n roll, swearing, violence, and pretty much everything I live for, if you don't want to read about these things, you probably wont like this story, too bad for you, I'm not forcing anybody to read this, constructive criticism welcome.

A/N: Death on two legs is a brilliant song by the best band on the planet, and it really fits the mood of this story, listen to it! Awesome song!

Summary: Sam and Dean go to San Francisco to investigate some mysterious deaths, blood, sweat, tears and hilarity ensue. But things aren't what they seem and the boys uncover a plan over 5000 years in the making.

Chapter Two-

Dean was driving the impala west, towards San Francisco, they were about an hour away and he kept stealing glances at Sam.

"How much sleep are you getting?" Dean asked a hint of worry detectable.

"Enough" Sam answered defensively.

Dean scoffed at this," Clearly not enough, I've seen dead people with more color than you, and I can't have you falling asleep on a hunt, now can I?" Dean was clearly a little annoyed, and Sam was a little taken back with his bluntness.

"Fine, I'll try to get some sleep, can we stop soon?"

"Why? We're so close."

"Because we have eaten in hours and eating is good in my book."

"Fine."

Ten minutes later they pulled into a diner that looked like it was either trying to be nostalgic, or was actually built in the 50's, either way they seemed to be its first customers in weeks.

A plump waitress with her frayed brown and grey hair in a tight bun, and cheap rhinestone glasses came to Sam and Dean's table.

"Anything I can get you sugar?" She asked in a slightly southern accent.

Dean looked like he'd explode with this comment; Sam gave him a look that looked like he was thinking "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"We'll have 2 beers and 2 bacon and eggs." He said politely.

At this, Dean snorted from holding back his laughter.

The waitress, whose nametag wrote "Betty", looked a little offended but she said simply. " Sure thing. "

As soon as she walked out of earshot, Dean burst out with laughter, Sam couldn't help but snicker a little, and then he took his newspaper and swatted Dean with it.

" What!? "

" Dean, try to act like a freaking human being sometime."

"Jesus Sammy, don't get your panties in a twist."

"It's Sam, and shut the hell up."

"Bitch"

"Jerk"

"That was a weak comeback...Anyways, what's our course of action?"

"Well, I guess we'll pose as cops and check out the bodies, then I guess talk to family members, try to find a connection."

"What could do that to someone's face?" Dean said, a little spacey.

"I'll have to look into it."

With that, the Winchesters ate their lunch with a little banter, and drove west, not knowing the danger that awaited them in the big city by the water.

TBC

I've gotten no reviews on this and it makes me insecure, so please, if you read my story, review and I will bake you cookies and update faster.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

While driving through the crowded San Francisco streets, Sam and Dean we're a little taken back, from the abundance of small towns they usually "work" in.

Dean had a little difficulty locating a small, affordable motel in the big city, but like always, Dean managed. After finding one they preceded to the local police department, where Dean flirted with Josie, the polite officer on duty, under the alias of "Frederic Mercury". While Sam was getting the victim's files under the alias of "Brian May".

One thing San Francisco had in common with small-town America was that the cops were dim and musically challenged, normally this would upset Dean, if it wasn't so damn convenient in their line of work.

After getting the files (and Josie's number) our protagonists returned to hotel to look over their files, try to find a connection between them, and then cross-check they're COD (cause of death) with John's journal.

With no luck at 10:00, Dean decided to go to the bar across the street to meet Josie.

"I'm going to the bar, wanna come? They'll be hot chicks."

"No, Dean, we've got work to do, you can't just go gallivanting about whenever you please."

"Dude, you really need to loosen up and get a life."

"You really need to shut up!"

"You're sad." and with a slight shake of his head, Dean left, not hearing Sam mumble under his breath "Prick".

It was already past 1 A.M and Sam didn't expect Dean back till morning with a grin on his face and hangover, no doubt, Sam was bored researching, so he left the room to stretch his legs, and maybe get a few beers at the bar if it was still open.

He liked going without his coat, he liked the familiar heat of California. While walking towards the direction of the bar, noticing the odd young woman singing and dancing at the bus stop, but he vaguely recognized the song she was singing, so he walked over to her to ask her what it was.

Apparently she didn't notice him walking over to him, he was two feet away from her and she was singing and banging her head, making her long, green hair fly with her head.

"Despite all my rage, I am still just a rat in a cage

Despite all my rage, I am still just a rat in a cage

Then someone will say what is lost and can never be saved

Despite all my rage, I am still just a rat in a cage

Tell me I'm the only one

Tell me there's no other one

Jesus was the only son

Tell me I'm chosen one

Jesus was an son for you..."

He couldn't help but laugh at how she reminded him of Dean with her head-banging and air guitar, and he off-key singing. Evidently she heard him, because she immediately stopped, took out her headphones and turned towards him.

She was very short, and looked like she couldn't be more than 20, she had many ear piercing, and more piercing on her nose, lip, and eyebrow, but what struck him was her eyes, big and blue, he couldn't help but stare, he could tell that she was very smart and she had the look of someone who was driven crazy through extreme cases, he could tell, he saw a lot of those people "on the job".

"Can I help you?" She asked, a little out of breath, but not embarrassed. When she opened her mouth, he could see something shiny in her mouth, no doubt, another piercing.

Sam was blushing a little that she noticed him staring at her; she was very pretty, for a crazy person.

"I-I-I-I was wondering. What song are you listening to? I've heard it somewhere."

She smiled

"I see you're a Smashing Pumpkins fan, the song is "Bullet with butterfly wings." She took out her hand for him to shake. "I'm Kate."

"Sam." He said simply, and shook her small hand. "Know if the bar over there is closed?"

"Yeah it is." She said while looking through her pockets, taking out a pack of cigarettes, and taking one out.

Something about this girl drew Sam to her; he needed to talk to her more.

"So what are you doing out here alone?" He asked sheepishly.

Pointing at the bus stop. "Waiting for the bus, no one at the party I was at was going in my direction, and I'm in no condition to drive." She lit her cigarette and sat down on the bench, Sam sat down on the bench beside her.

He was still staring quizzically at his odd acquaintance as she looked back at him. With a big smile on her face, she was toying with him.

"You think I'm weird don't you?"

A little taken back, he knew he couldn't lie to her, but couldn't lie to her.

"I've never met anyone brave enough to sing and dance in the streets and then talk to the strange man she just met, besides, I have a high tolerance for weird."

She took another drag of her cigarette; Sam watched the smoke dance around her mouth.

"Well, thank you for being blunt, but consider this...It's the middle of the night, there is no one around, I'm not sober, and you don't come off as 'creepy stalker guy'"

They both laughed at this, then her eyes shot open and her face had a sudden air of seriousness,

"Sam, I think we should go back to your motel room."

"That's a little foreword." He said, then realizing something.

"I didn't tell you I had a room at the motel."

With fear in her voice she said, "Listen, we can play twenty questions later, but we have to get back to your room. Fast!"

She grabbed his arm, and with surprising strength, pulled him towards the motel, looking back nervously.

The van from earlier sped towards the two and stopped in front of them. Kate pulled Sam around it.

"What the hell?"

Immediately 4 hooded men leapt out of the van, one punching Sam in his kidney, he grunted, spun around and punched his attacker in the face, spun around again to be greeted with a punch to the face, sending him falling back, holding his face, the man that he punched earlier kicked him in the face, sending him to the black of unconsciousness.

While this was going on, Kate was putting up a surprising fight against their unknown assailants, but she had a height and strength disadvantage, and performing a "Bear claw" on one of the attackers, she was hit over the head with a tire iron.

"Bring them both, the master will be pleased."

The hooded figures loaded their prisoners into the van and tied their feet and hands behind their backs.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, well I haven't gotten any new reviews, but I'm bored so I'll update.

See if you can guess where I've put pop culture references, I'll give you a cookie if you can name one.

(There are some in the previous chapters)

Chapter 4:

When Dean woke that morning in a bed next to lovely Josie, he didn't want to get out of bed, partially because his felt like it would burst, secondly because he wanted morning sex with Josie. But he decided against it, Sammy was waiting for him at the motel, Dean wished he'd go out more often, so they'd have more in common, but Dean still loved the geek.

So Dean got out of bed and got dressed, while putting on his pants he knocked over a table, wow, for a cop, Josie didn't notice much. And then as quietly as he could, he left.

"Shit!" He yelled in the suburban neighborhood, he was so drunk last night that he didn't drive there, he had no idea where he was.

He would have to ask Josie for a ride back to the motel, so he rudely woke her up and waited for her to get dressed, and she irritably drove him to the motel, it was a Saturday so Josie had the day off.

"Call me!" She said in a coy voice, waving her hand, no hand, just fingers.

With that, she drove away; Dean was walking, or rather, stumbling back to his room when he tripped on something.

"Fuck!" he said behind gritted teeth, his palms bleeding slightly from the friction. He got up on his knees and turned around to see what he tripped on...a cell phone, a very familiar looking cell phone, and Sam's cell phone.

"Oh you've got to be shitting me." He said, picking it up and checking the address book to confirm his worries.

"Oh Sammy, you trouble magnet." Dean said, very exasperated, then ran to his room, looking around for a sign of what took his baby brother.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam awoke with a tremendous headache and groaned, as he tried to hold his head when he realized he was sitting in a chair. After realizing that, he soon found you that his hands were tied behind him, to the chair.

"What the hell?" He thought, we would have said it too, if he weren't gagged, then he felt something soft touching the back of his neck and head, he turned his head as best he could, green hair.

Kate was tied in the same fashion, back to Sam, she turned her head to face him, she looked tired and she'd put up a helluva fight, she also looked more than a tad pissed off.

"Sam, I think that this is a great example of why you should always listen to me."

Sam was less than amused, then he heard the door to their cell open, a dark haired burly looking man walked in, followed by two other men who looked like steroid abusers.

"Hello, my name is Riff-Raff, I see you two have hit it off, what a co inky dink you were together."

He smiled at his captives and they both shot him looks that could kill.

"Everyone's a critic. Well I bet you're wondering what you're doing here, well...one of you is wondering..."He shot a glance at Kate "But for the one who can't read thoughts, I should probably fill you in. By the way Sam, sorry about the gag, but I don't like interruptions and Kate is already reading my mind as we speak"

By this time, he already had Sam's full attention. Their captor apparently noticed this and said.

"Oh, you mean you didn't know? Ooooohh, this is gonna be good, now give me a few minutes to explain to you why you're here, and why I'm here. You see Sam, me and my fellow brethren know that you're special, we know of the abilities, in fact, we know more about them than you do, isn't that right, Kate?"

She nodded her head in agreement.

"So anyhow, you two are here because our master is weak, and he needs 'special people' to get better, and in order for our master to get better, he needs a male and female sacrifice, and these can't be just any male and female, they need the be special, and this time we lucked out, we've been watching you two for a while now, and by some, twist of fate you could call it, you met."

Kate started shaking, Sam noticed because they were back-to-back, so with one of his hand, he grabbed hers, which lessened the shaking. Then she suddenly spoke up, fear and determination in her voice.

"So then you know what Sam does, and I bet you also know that he'll come and save us, and we'll kill you, and you master."

The smile on Riff-Raff's face didn't fade.

"Oh, sweetie, you obviously forgot that I don't like interruptions, Brad, show her what happens when you interrupt me."

She gave him a desperate look, she knew what he was going to do, "No, please don't!"

Brad got a pair of pliers off a table and walked over to her, she started squirming, so the other henchman held her head and turned it so the right side was facing Brad.

He grabbed her eyebrow ring and yanked it hard with the pliers, as Kate screamed; he pulled harder, which made her scream louder. He completely yanked it out and she started sobbing and bleeding a lot, as Brad held the small metal jewel in the palm of his hand.

"Let this be a lesson to you, Sam."

With this he removed Sam's gag and stormed out, Brad and the other man following.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Crimson blood was trickling down Kate's cheek, mixing with her tears, as soon as she heard the click of the lock on the door she cursed.

"Oh! Fuck me!"

Sam was a little concerned about her.

"You okay?"

She glared at Sam, with a "what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you" look.

"Next time you've been kidnapped by Satanists and tortured and being prepared to be sacrificed, let me know how you feel, wait a minute, I forgot, that is now! But you didn't get your eyebrow ripped off your face!"

"Hey, that is uncalled for! I'm sorry alright, but you should have told me you could read minds you know!"

"Yeah that would have gone well, 'Hey Sam, I'm Kate, I read minds.' For a pre-law at Stanford you don't use your brain that often do ya?"

"Alright, I get it! Now lets find a way to get out of here."

She started wiggling around in her chair and pulled a lighter out of her back pocket.

"I don't care that they'll kill me one day, I love cigarettes."

With much difficulty she lit her Zippo and burned the ropes holding her hands, but not without burning her hands and cursing more than a sailor. When she started to work on the ropes on her feet a few guards entered the room.

"Shit, why did I have to party last night of all nights?"

The guards immediately walked over to her and cut the bonds on her feet.

She automatically kicked that guard in the nose, knocking him back; she grabbed his knife and brought it to the guard's throat.

"Get up!" She yelled in a commanding voice, which made everyone in the room flinch. The guard obliged, she turned him so her face faced his back, and she had a firm grip on him and pulled him down so he was more level with her. Just then Riff-Raff entered the room, pissed as hell.

He pulled Sam's chair over to a table, and untied one of his hands, Sam was strong, but Riff-Raff seemed to have inhuman strength, he firmly held Sam's hand on the table.

"Get a hammer!" He yelled to the other guard.

"I'll slit his godamn throat if you hurt him!"

"Go ahead." He said coldly

The other guard came back with a hammer in his hand; Riff-Raff greedily snatched it from his hand and whacked Sam's hand with it and all the force in his arm. Sam's scream seemed to last for hours.

"You son of a bitch!" Kate screamed.

"Yes I am, and next it'll be the boy's head."

Kate knew he'd do it, so she released the guard and put the knife down.

"Alright, just don't hurt Sam."

Riff-Raff released Sam and the guards proceeded to bind Kate's hands behind her back.

"As you wish, bring them to the temple, it's time for phase one." And with that he stormed off.

"It's time for phase one."

They led the two doomed victims to a black room, a circle of hooded figures around a huge altar, where Sam and Kate's wrists were shackled to the ceiling, Kate's feet barely touching the ground.

Riff-Raff left the room

END CHAPTER

Please read and review!


	6. Chapter 6

(The beginning takes place before Sam wakes up)

Chapter 6:

Dean paced nervously around in his room, unsure of what to do next, how to get his baby brother back.

"Fuck, why did I have to screw her tonight? Why does Sammy have to be a trouble magnet? I should have taken better care of the kid, how am I going to find him?" Dean thought. He was really beating himself up he needed Sam.

"Dean." Came a female voice, Dean turned around to discover he was alone in the dingy motel room, maybe it was his imagination, man, Sam's gone a few hours and he's already hearing voices.

"Dean, you are not imagining me, listen, I haven't got much time and power so just speak only when spoken to. My name is Kate, I've got certain... abilities, last night, I met your brother, Sam. Some people, a cult, they took us to this warehouse, I don't know where, but it's close, or I wouldn't be able to talk to you. I need you to look for any warehouses in the area..."

"Kate. Kate? Hello!? HELLOOOO!?!?!?!" _shit, what happened to that girl? She sounded kinda hot, dammit Dean, thoughts on Sammy_

Dean felt this a little suspicious but he was desperate, and he heard desperation in the girls voice, our thoughts. But he needed his brother back and this girl was his one shot to do it. He pulled out Sam's bag and emptied it; it should have been there, unless Sam had it with him when they took him.

There it was! The map that Sam picked up, that geek-boy did come in handy sometimes, even when he was currently un-available. Dean hurried through the map; find the motel, then quickly and carefully looking around the area, careful process of elimination should lead him to Sam.

Sam used his dwindling strength thrashing against his shackles, one of the henchmen backhanded him, and he tasted blood. He lazily turned his head towards the small young woman beside him, half her face a caked in blood from her piercing being...taken, and she was licking blood off her newly split lip.

"You bitch slapped me, like a girl!" She smiled in a mischievous way.

_So much like Dean, just crazier_ Sam thought, if they made it out alive, he would like her number.

That comment earned her another slap, which just made her giggle. The henchman named "Brad" smirked as he menacingly raised a sharp, curved dagger, her tore away Sam's shirt, and then Kate's. _Good thing I decided to wear a bra today_ That thought made her laugh out loud, which made the dagger cut just beside her navel.

He turned to her back and began to carefully carve into her back, she wouldn't cry out but she was breathing heavily and whimpering a little. The dagger wasn't going in deep, but enough to bleed, and to hurt like a bitch.

Once he finished, he did the same to Sam; he cut inverted pentagrams into their backs. After he was done, another henchman brought out a black jar and walked right in front to Kate, who stood defiant. He opened the jar and a black mist floated out and poured into her mouth, as she thrashed and screamed, she shut her eyes as tight as she could, when she opened them, they weren't their usual blue-grey color, but black, which had an eerie effect on the pale girl.

She started thrashing around in her chains, she'd done it enough before so that blood was running down her skinny arms, she gave them a final tug and they ripped out of the ceiling.

TBC

Now guys, this is the sixth chapter and I haven't gotten any reviews, and lemme tell ya, that kinda brings a girl down, so please, be nice and review, it'll cheer me up, and if things continue this way, I'll have to stop this story and the few readers I have will never know how this ends, think about that, why don't you? It's takes like 30 seconds to review anyways! 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Sam stared in disbelief at the fact the small, young woman just ripped the chains out of the freaking ceiling! As soon as she yanked her shackles off, she sighed and looked at her body, which seems foreign to her. She spotted a puddle on the other side of the room, walking towards it, black robed figures making a path for her. She kneeled down to look at her reflection in the dim, murky water.

"Not bad, for a human." She turned her heel gracefully, in the short time Sam knew her, Kate was many things, smart, insane, awkward...grace was something Kate lacked. She half-marched, half-skipped towards Sam, and gave him a quick once-over with her black eyes. She was scanning, taking in his appearance, his smell, and his thoughts.

"This is...by far the best body I'd ever possessed, so young, so..."She ran her hands over her curves, her breasts. "Fresh, although, I don't understand why a human would ever make holes in their skin and put metal in them." this seemed to make her think, but she just shrugged and said " You've all done well, this body will serve as the perfect vessel, enough power to contain me, not enough power to take over." She gave a huge Cheshire cat smile.

She walked closer to Sam, he couldn't help but recoil, she was like Meg, but definitely more powerful, and twisted. She pressed against him and he groaned, his hand was throbbing, she put her hand to his chin and pulled his face towards hers.

"It's alright human, don't be ashamed to be afraid, you should be afraid, because this is what is going to happen to you next, and take it from someone with experience, it hurts like hell."

"Sam! My name is Sam." He replied in a Dean-ish manner.

She couldn't help but giggle.

"I know what you name is, you don't have to tell me, not that it matters anyways, you are so low to me, it would be as if a maggot was giving you it's name." She paused for a moment and closed her eyes tightly, letting go of Sam's chin. She re-opened her eyes and Sam swore he saw a flicker for pale-blue before seeing the black oil.

She turned around and faced Riff-Raff.

"You. This one's brother has arrived go welcome him and lock him in one of your dungeon room's, his brother and I will be joining him shortly."

"Yes your majesty." He bowed and with five other men, Went to capture Dean.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean couldn't believe that he found the warehouse all by himself, in a way, he'd really give Sam shit about this, about how he had to save his ass again and how Dean was able to find him all by himself (leaving out a few details of course. _I wonder if I'll meet that Kate girl, she sounded kinda hot, oh god please don't let her be another buckets of crazy, evil chick._

Dean decided to sneak through the warehouse, try to go unnoticed if that was possible, he just got the essentials for this, rock salt shotgun, consecrated iron rounds pistol, holy water. Dean was doing his best ' Don't make a sound walk' when something caught the corner of his eye. Some guy in a black robe walked towards him, with a brisk "I mean business" walk, then Dean turned the other way, another guy in a black robe, then behind him, another, until there were 6.

"You can lower your weapons, there are much more where we came from."

"I'd much rather keep my weapons." Dean stated, at the one of the men charged at him, and paid for it, Dean shot him full of rock salt, mostly hitting his face and neck, the man when down hard, clutching his face, screaming and writhing on the dirty ground, but before Dean could register it, more of the men advanced, he turned around only to be greeted with a punch in the face that nearly took his head off.

Dean went down hard and grimaced, but then three of the men were kicking him in the ribs and stomach, then the first man said.

"Can you hurry up? Our goddess cannot be kept waiting, she's already waited over five thousand years for this."

That was the last thing Dean could concentrate on before a kick to the face engulfed him in darkness.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Sam's shackles were released from the ceiling and two black robed figures followed Kate towards the room where they were going to keep Dean.

"What are you going to do with my brother?!" Sam shouted at Kate's form, he wasn't too sure what she was anymore. She didn't answer him. They continued walking until they reached the dingy room that looked like a medieval torture room, but Sam had a sinking feeling it was older than that. She gestured towards a spot in the middle of the room.

"Place him there, and the other beside him." She said coldly, he voice was different, lower. The servants chained Sam to the rafters and finally answered him. "That depends."

"What are you?" Sam's voice reaching desperate and demanding levels.

"My name was Laya Kayla, I was queen, long ago... how long have I been imprisoned?" She turned towards one of the guards.

"Over five thousand, five hundred years, madam." He bowed to her. Her expression was calm, almost gentle. "That is a very long time for your kind to remember me, and pray tell." He demeanor changed and the 'pupils' of her eyes went red, her brows furrowed and she grabbed the guard by the neck.

"Why has it taken you so long to set me free?"

The guard was terrified. "Please, my lady! We had to recover the vase that served as your jail! We couldn't find a host worthy of your grace and beauty…"

"AND YOU THINK THIS HOST IS WORTHY!?!? Mark my words, slime, this body is good, for a human, but if our bodies weren't destroyed in the battle, you fools wouldn't had have to find me a body in the first place!"

With this her grip tightened and the guard's neck snapped and she dropped his body like a rag doll. A black mist seeped out of his orifices. Sam could see his neck was crushed, as if it'd been placed in a vice. She almost looked surprised by this. "Mortals, they break so easily."

Almost on cue, three minions dragging a slumped form came through the door.

"Dean!" Sam shouted, worry audible in his voice.

Dean's head rose, blood seeping from his nose and mouth. "Sammy?" He asked, not sure what he was seeing, his vision was still blurred, and then everything came back to him. He tried to fight his captors, when one punched him in the stomach and he doubled over. Then his hands were brought high above him and were chained to the rafters.

Kate walked towards him, studying him, walking in a circle around him. She turned her head towards her subjects, a little anger in her voice, and the red in her eyes slightly fading, but still present.

"Leave us. And take THAT with you."

She commanded, pointing at the dead henchman. Dean was also studying the girl._ She's clearly possessed, kinda hot though. Definitely the Kate girl, the voice was almost the same, just harder. What the hell happened to her face?_ She still had half her face caked in blood.

"Now, human, your brother asked me what I am, so I will kindly give you a short history lesson. I was called Laya Kayla, thousands of years ago, I was queen of the world, and I ran over my children, my glorious children. I ruled supreme with an iron fist for hundreds of hundreds of years. Then the rebel, Lillith came to destroy my empire and make it hers, with her army...very foul creatures that fed on your blood to survive. Lillith found a way to destroy the bodies of my children, and my own. But she couldn't kill me so she imprisoned my essence in that vase. Any questions?"

Sam and Dean just stood there, Dean tuned in and out, waiting for her to stop her monologue but Sam paid careful attention to every word she said. Praying to find a clue for the way to kill her.

"Why are we still alive?" Dean asked eagerly, she turned to him, a devilishly mischievous grin on her face.

"You humans, always thinking about yourselves. Your brother here." She turned to Sam and pressed against him again, making him shudder. "Shall be host to my mate." She smiled again and grabbed Sam's hair, pulling him to her face, his arms burning as she did so. She roughly kissed him on the lips, shoving her tongue in his mouth, Sam was moaning in pain.

She pulled away from him, blood in her mouth. "I always thought vampires were foul, but your blood has that sweet taste of naivety, and the richness of power. And you." She walked back over to Dean. "Sorry doll face, your not my type." _Shut up, Dean!_ Sam thought.

"You shall be my plaything, I will relish in hearing your cries for mercy." When she said this, in one swift moment she ripped the front of his shirt in two. Then dug her nails in his chest and brought them down, a trail of blood flowed her long, delicate fingers. When she was done, she brought her hands to the middle of his chest and separated his gashes with her fingers.

Dean was groaning. "Don't be shy, I love the sound of a strong man in pain." She smiled again, showing her white teeth. She dug her nails into his chest again making more gashes, and then she licked the blood off his chest. "You're quite the bad, aren't you, Dean?"

Sam couldn't take much more of this, he had the urge to vomit all over his feet. "Stop it, Kate! I know you're in there! Don't do this, fight it!"

Laya Kayla stopped and looked Sam in the eyes; she swiftly backhanded him, busting another lip. "You foolish boy! Thinking a silly girl can defeat me for control!" She then held her head and groaned. Then sank lower towards the floor, struggling to hold up her own weight. Moaning and gripping her head tighter, she started clawing at her neck and pulling at her hair.

She opened her eyes, Sam saw that familiar pale-blue.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Kate was tightly gripping her head, staggering around, trying to gather her bearings, grabbing the edge of a table to steady herself, her hands were shaky, then she broke off that piece of the table then threw it aside. Her eyes, wide and protuberant to whole time, alternating between blue and white, then black and red, back and forth.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY BODY!!!" It seemed that it was Kate that said it. Then she screamed and dropped to the ground, cradling her head. Then she slowly rose, gracefully and looked at the brothers, the middle of her eyes scarlet, she looked pissed as hell, but a little amused.

"Wow, that mortal bitch has got some fight in her hasn't she? Honestly, a good tussle like that was just what I needed, after five thousand years, I've been a little out-of-practice, and I almost broke a sweat!"

Dean found this highly unlikely since the girl was still wearing only a bra and jeans, and this dungeon seemed to come without a heater. She began to walk away from the brothers and Dean realized why she was shirtless, half her back had an inverted pentagram carved into have her back! Dean looked at Sam, who looked like he'd pass out any minute, Dean leaned backwards to take a look at Sam's back, and same deal, no wonder he was shirtless.

"What's the symbol for!?" Dean half screamed at the demon-queen. She looked a little taken back by this question. _Humans sure are smarter and stronger since I ruled, I better not underestimate them anymore, and especially not my playmate, and I have fun plans for him. And the other, he shall make a fine host for Cestes._

She turned towards the Winchesters, with a coy smile on her face. "You know what the inverted pentagram means, with your...chosen profession, but what you don't know is, that it was first created to be a sign symbolizing me." She paused and inhaled sharply. Then added, "It needs to be on the body of someone chosen the be host to a supreme being like me or Cestes, who your brother shall be host to."

Dean scoffed. _Please, Dean, just shut your mouth for once._ Sam thought.

"Sweetheart, you don't seem all powerful to me, gimmie a weapon or two, I could totally kick your satanic ass."

"Great, now I'm going to be an only child." Sam said, breathlessly.

Laya Kayla seemed lightly amused yet angry at this, she walked closer to Dean and levitated to be level to his face, and came closer, so close she could count his stubble.

"Trust me, I have many...talents you aren't aware of, and probably will never be privy to. If you value your life, Dean Bartholomew Winchester, you will hold your tongue before I rip it off. This body's...former occupant had a few tricks, I amplify them, hundreds of times over, plus my old powers, powers humans can't even dream of."

She lowered herself and swiftly punched Dean in the abdomen, breaking the skin; he swung up, hit the ceiling, and then crashed down back to the ground.

"Let that be a lesson to you, plaything." She said coldly, and then stormed off.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean would have been lying on the floor gripping his bleeding abdomen if he wasn't being held up. Sam looked at his older brother, his ragged breathing worrying the younger Winchester.

Dean was in horrible pain _that bitch packs a helluva punch_ He thought, and then glanced at his brother, Dean noticed that he was shivering and his mouth was still bloody, if Dean didn't know better he would have thought it was a bad attempt at applying lipstick, a REALLY bad attempt.

"Dean. Next time think twice before pissing off the queen bitch." Sam said, narrowing his eyes.

"I resent that! We wouldn't be in this mess if you could spend one night without getting kidnapped, you dumbass!" Dean uttered a quiet gasp at this comment _where the hell did that come from?_ Was that just adrenaline at Sam's statement? Was Dean just mad at their current predicament? Did Dean really mean that?

Neither brother had the time to ponder these questions, they could hear footsteps, then the big, wooden door being unlocked then opened. And saw four hulking henchmen come into their prison and release them. Both Winchesters immediately tumbled to the ground. Then as the demon guards approached, they pounced with their hunter strength and agility. But were unfortunately over powered in their weakened condition, not to mention that their opponents could probably knock out superman.

Two guards roughly grabbed the Winchester boys, handcuffing their hands behind their backs.

"Where are you taking us?" Sam asked, apprehension and anger detectable in his voice. "Our master will not spend another minute in this filthy place." One bald man who could have been a wrestler said. They suddenly pushed the boy onto their stomachs, tying their feet, blindfolding and gagging them.

Sam felt strong hands grab him, he tried to wriggle free of their grasp, only to be not-do-lightly smacked in the head, dazing him. Then he felt a pleasant weightless sensation, followed by the un pleasant feeling of falling into a hard surface. Followed by a hard _smack!_ Above him. They put him in a trunk. He didn't know where Dean was, or where they were taking his older brother.

They did the same to Dean, despite his injuries, he was still a fighter, actually getting released from his captor's grasp, before being punched in the face and knocked out cold.

The car ride went for about an hour before either Winchester slammed against one side of the car trunk, indication an abrupt stop. This woke Dean, and then he heard shuffling footsteps, then the trunk open. He was greeted with a gust of wind, even with his blindfold, he could tell it was freezing outside and probably snowing. He felt rough hands seize him; he didn't fight too much this time.

They did the same to Sam and both Winchesters were seated in chairs beside each other, their blindfolds removed. Letting their eyes adjust to the sudden light, then looking around quizzically at their surroundings, at each other, Sam saw that Dean was sporting quite the shiner. Then looking directly in front of them, seeing the small yet intimidating form of Kate. They seemed to be in some kind of satanic temple.

But she was different, the blood on her face was cleaned off, her piercings were taken out and she changed her clothes, into an old shiny suit, that seemed to be a part of her. She smiled her usual Cheshire cat smile and said, "I'm feeling a little lonely here, let's bring out Cestes." A crazed look in her black eyes, the red coming out. She licked her lips.

Sam felt rough hands grab his arms, protesting and fighting, he was no match still. They un-cuffed him and shackled his wrists to the wall and one of the henchmen brought out a big vase, not unlike the one they brought when Kate was possessed.

TBC

Yeah I know, I don't update fore a week, then I leave a huge cliffy, I'm evil, and I was thinking of the queen song 'killer queen' while I wrote this, who does the subject of that song sound remind you of?

If you know that song, awesome, you have good taste in music, if you don't, listen to it now!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Sam recoiled as much as possible as the huge man with the big, black vase came towards him. Sam was too preoccupied to notice the symbols etched into the vase, he was thinking more of getting as far away from it as possible. Laya Kayla has a look of desperate anticipation on her face, if she was human, she would have been sweating like a whore in church.

The man placed the vase on a table beside Sam and then started to chant a chant that was soon picked up by the rest of the cloaked figures. Dean sat there pondering his options, he couldn't do much else, being tied to a chair and gagged.

_Okay Dean, I gotta figure out a way to get me and Sammy out of here, ASAP! Dammit, why'd they have to leave the warehouse? At least dad woulda come as backup, if he bothered to check his messages. But if he did, now he has no fucking clue where we are. C'mon Dean, think! Wait a minute...Those idiots didn't take my knife! I can cut myself out!_

Dean reached into his back jeans pocket, he was still perplexed by the fact that they didn't search him. He pulled out the switchblade and hastily opened it, his fingers trembling. He started cutting at the rough rope as inconspicuously as possible, which probably didn't matter, since he was in the corner and everyone's attention was either on his or her chant, or Sam.

Dean finally cut loose, what to do now was the question. _Why can't I ever come up with plans to get us out of trouble?_ He looked around for any options, checking out the room. There were people and candles, he had his knife, and he could take a hostage, but whom? It was almost suicide but what other options did he have?

Dean took one quick look at his surrounds and made his move. He took out his gag, still no one noticed him. He swiftly jumped out of his chair and grabbed the person closest to him from behind, who just happened to be Laya Kayla and put the knife to her throat. _This is so fucking stupid!_ He thought to himself.

"You move and I'll cut your throat!" Dean whispered in her ear. Her breathing became erratic and short, like she was having a panic attack, and she looked up at Dean...with blue eyes.

"Dean, it's Kate."

"Sorry." He began to pull the knife away when he heard her voice in his head.

_No! Keep it, I've got an idea, just do what you were going to do, and for chrissakes, follow my lead!_

Dean gave himself a moment to absorb this, which was a moment too long, and then the cloaked cultists finally noticed that Dean was free and was currently holding their queen in a 'not-so-friendly' manner.

"Get back! I'll kill her!" Dean screamed and tightened his grip on the small woman.

_What in the hell is he doing'?_ Sam thought, finally taking notice of what was happening around him.

The cultists advanced on him then abruptly stopped. Dean began to back away when he noticed the stern concentrated look she was giving them all. They all just stood there for a minute, then cleared them a path towards Sam. Dean led Kate towards Sam. She looked at the man who was going to open the vase and said in a commanding voice.

"Release him."

"M'lady, I do not understand..."

"You question my reasoning?" She said, if Dean didn't know better, he could have sworn it was still Laya Kayla, he looked into her eyes just to make sure, still blue. The guard looked like he just shat himself. And stammered.

"N-n-n-n-o-o-o-no-no-no." And with trembling fingers, un-chained and removed his gag. Sam held his sore hand, which was most likely broken in 2 places.

"Sam, we're leaving, now!"

He didn't have to be told twice, and with Kate in tow, him and Dean walked out of the temple. The place was underground, but after 16 flights of stairs, they were out in the city street. Dean let go of Kate and walked towards a nearby car, which evidently had really cheap locks.

With Sam in the passenger seat and Kate in the back, and Dean driving the Volvo, sneer on his face.

"So what'd you do back there?" And he gave Kate a questioning look through the rearview mirror.

She looked a little surprised that he asked this. "I told them it was part of her plans."

"What plans?"

"I'll tell you when we find a place to stay, right now, I'm going to sleep."

She simply fell sideways into unconsciousness, leaving Sam and Dean to contemplate what to do.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Dean was driving possibly the shittiest Volvo in existence, he kept his eyes on the road, but his mind was elsewhere. As often as he good he stole looks at the girl in the backseat through the rear view mirror, and sideways glances at his brother, inspecting his injuries.

"Dean, where are we going?" Sam asked, exhausted. Still holding his broken and throbbing hand gently, trying not to aggravate it any more than it was aggravated already.

Dean gave his brother another sideways glance, fire in his eyes.

"First of all, we're getting my car, secondly I'm calling dad, we're getting as far away from this place as humanly fucking possible. Then we're going to the roadhouse for re-enforcements, and you know what Sam? That little girlfriend of yours isn't coming with us."

"Dean, she has to come, we need to exorcise her. She probably found out a few things about this demonic bitch's plans!"

"Alright, we'll get to the motel, get our shit, call dad and try to find out a way to exorcise the demon queen, happy?"

Sam shot him eye-daggers, if looks could kill, Dean brains would be splattered in the interior of the car, which could lead to a very pulp fiction-esque clean up. Dean didn't need an answer and turned his attention back to driving.

"Sam, check the glove compartment for a map."

Sam opened it with his good hand and inspected the tiny space for one. And got lucky and found one. He waved it around and Dean saw it.

"Now find out how the fuck we get back to the motel."

Sam sighed and looked.

"Take a left turn at Mercury Rd until you reach the freeway and we follow that for about 60 miles. That should take us back to the motel"

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

The rest of the god-awful car ride was spent in silence, the Winchesters were surprised how much traffic there is at 6 in the morning, surprised and pissed. Some where halfway to the motel Kate decided to 'wake up' she was sure the Winchesters didn't know she was faking it. But Sam was fast asleep wit his head awkwardly hanging off the seat.

She wished she didn't have to lie to those guys, the Winchester brothers were good people, she'd have no problem telling Sam everything, he was sweet and to be honest, a little naive. It was Dean, the older one she was worried about, she didn't have to read his mind or even know him to know the poor guy was damaged, she could see it in his eyes, damaged people can always sense other damaged people. She could hear his thoughts but she couldn't see the future, which knows how he'd react? And she wasn't too enthusiastic about all those hunters knowing everything, but if only Missouri would come, she'd make them understand.

"Sleep alright?" Dean asked her, glancing at her in the rear view mirror.

_Like he really gives a shit_ "In pain, exhausted, nervous, scared shitless and possessed, in other words...fine!" She told him very 'matter of factly'.

"Listen, you don't have to be rude, I'm just trying to help."

"You're trying to help your brother and yourself, listen Dean, I know you don't trust me, even though I just saved your Asses. But I'm trying my best to keep control, so I don't have the energy to argue with you. Please let's try to keep this civilized."

"Civilized people don't pick fights."

Dean could say so much while saying so little. Kaye didn't feel like having one of 'those' conversations with him, not yet anyways. She felt a little for him, they were so much alike in certain ways, and Dean doesn't even know it. Kate was taught that emotion was for weaklings, and she was very good at hiding hers. And Dean was too, but his walls were steadily breaking.

"We're there." He told the 2 other passengers, shaking his brother who woke up with a groan and a wide stretch.

He looked back at Kate who seemed very deep in that head of hers, and then she looked at him...with black eyes.

TBC


End file.
